Winchesters Ain't the Only Hunters
by BlackColoredPencils
Summary: During a much-less-than-successful hunt, the Winchesters are narrowly rescued by a much different kind of monster with an odd obsession with cigars and cats. Probably should be rated K, but there's a tiny bit of minor German cursing.


Sam groaned as he was flung against a wall. The vampire slowly advanced on him, smirking victoriously. Behind behind the monster, Dean sat half-conscious, tied up in a chair and splattered in blood. Sam groaned as he struggled to his feet. He glanced to his side where his machete was— but it was too far from his reach.

"Don't even try it, punk," the vampire taunted. It hurled itself forward and shoved Sam into the wall again. Sam groaned, coughing weakly. He slid to the ground, wincing in pain. The vampire stopped over him, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and began to open its mouth. Its row of fangs descended. Sam grimaced, struggling to get loose.

 ** _BANG!_**

In a daze, Sam saw that the vampire was suddenly limp on the ground. Sam was blinking, trying to figure out what had happened when a huge figure stepped through the doorway, blowing the smoke off of a giant revolver. At first Sam thought that it was another hunter, but when the stranger stepped further into the light, Sam saw that it had bright red skin, the stumps of two horns on its forehead, and a long tail flicking behind it. It wore a black tank top underneath a long tan trench coat and a belt full of grenades and ammunition. Sam's eyes grew wide in confusion, fearing that this was just another monster that he no longer had the strength to fight.

Sam limped across the floor, reaching for his machete and his fingers slowly curled around it. The creature didn't seem to mind him as it lunged. toward the vampire with a machete in its other hand and sliced the monster's head clean off in one stroke. The red monster instantly turned toward Dean tied up in the chair and cut the ropes loose. Dean tried to get up, but slumped to the floor weakly. The red creature sighed, saying quietly.

"Hang in there. I'm gonna get you out of here, 'kay?"

It sheathed it's machete and holstered it's giant revolver, then gently lifted Dean up from the floor.

Sam jumped to his feet and swung his machete toward the creature. The creature shifted Dean's weight to one arm and lifted up his other to deflect the weapon in one swift movement. Sam's machete collided with something as hard as stone. He blinked and recoiled in shock to see that it was the person's _arm_!

Sam backed away, recalculating his next move. The giant red person groaned, grabbing the collar of Sam's shirt with his stone hand and growling in a low voice.

"Teeth,"

"Wha..?" Sam mumbled numbly.

"Open up, vamp."

Sam blinked and bared his teeth obediently. The red stranger stared at him for a while, then relaxed, letting go of him.

Sam sighed in relief. He stared at the stranger before him with wide eyes, trying to figure him out. Before Sam could speak, the stranger turned around, beginning to carry Dean toward the exit.

"C'mon," the red man grunted.

Sam began to run after him, but was forced to slow down and wince, clutching his side where he could've sworn he had broken some ribs.

"Wait—" Sam wheezed. "Let my brother go!"

The red man stopped and sighed. He stopped to stare at Sam in disappointment.

"You think I'm one of the bad guys? Really? I'm trying to help you nutjobs. Now unfortunately you have to come with me to my headquarters for questioning because of our Bureau's dumb witness protocol junk."

"What?"

"I'll try to talk Krauss into letting y'all off the hook, but no guarantees. 'Sides, we don't know if your brother was turned."

"He wasn't." Sam said. "I was there. They were only drinking him."

The red man looked skeptical at first, but then nodded.

"Okay I'll take your word for it." He finally said.

He led him outside and to a big van with the letters, BPRD displayed on the side. The driver immediately jumped out of her seat and went over to the man. She had short black hair and a pensive face.

"Hey babe," the red man greeted. "Warmed up the car for me?"

She scowled. "Don't call me 'babe'."

The man shrugged.

"This guy's been injured." The red man said. "We need to take them both back to headquarters. Kross still on coms?"

"It's _Krauss—_ and yes. You wanna talk to him?"

"Just tell him we need some medics ready when we arrive at base."

"Was that guy turned?" The woman looked at her he unconscious Dean skeptically.

"No. He's nearly drained though."

The woman nodded with narrow eyes. She motioned toward the back of the van.

"We better get moving then."

The red man nodded and moved toward the back of the van, opening the rear doors, revealing an almost office-like area with computer monitors and elaborate equipment. A stretcher was leaning against the wall.

"Hey, can you open that?" The man asked Sam.

"Uh, sure." Sam said, breaking out of a daze. He stepped up inside of the back of the van, and weakly grasped the stretcher and spread it out over the floor. The man muttered a thanks and lowered Dean onto the stretcher. Sam instantly got down and checked on Dean. He took his wrist and felt for a pulse. For a minute, he couldn't feel anything. Sam's heart pounded in anticipation.

"He okay?" The man asked, lighting a cigar.

Sam finally felt a weak pulse and his shoulders relaxed as he sighed in relief.

"Hang in there, Dean." He whispered. He sat against the wall of the car, hearing it rev up and begin to move.

He noticed the red man beside him, curious at seeing the odd creature-like thing in better light. The man payed no mind to Sam's curiosity, and the smell of the van was soon filled with the scent of his puffing cigar.

Sam cocked his head at the beast-like man, meekly asking.

"I'm sorry, but what are you?"

"Agent Hellboy, BPRD." The man said.

Sam noticed the dodged question, a little unsatisfied by this, but decided not to dwell too much on his curiosity. "That a code-name?"

"No."

"What's the BPRD?"

"We hunt monsters." Hellboy said. He stuck the cigar in his mouth again.

"Huh," Sam said. "Sort of like The Men of Letters?"

"Ne'er 'eard of 'em." Hellboy replied around his cigar.

"Huh," Sam said again.

"So you and your brother..."

"Dean,"

"Yeah, Dean." Hellboy waved his giant stone hand. "You and your brother stupidly stepped into a vamp nest on accident?"

"No."

"Have a death wish?"

"No!"

"Then don't mess with them again," Hellboy said. "'Cause that means two less turned vamps for me to gank."


End file.
